1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combination support and irrigator for a planting having an upwardly extending trunk.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally when plantings, such as small trees, are transplanted, the planting includes a lower root ball. The root ball is positioned within a hole in the ground. However, after the initial transplant of the planting, the planting itself, without more, has insufficient structural strength to remain erect during high winds or the like.
Consequently, it has been the previously known practice to secure the planting to the ground using a number of stakes positioned around the tree and with wires extending between the stakes and the tree. These stakes and wires thus support the planting during high winds and retain the planting in an upright position. This previously known method of supporting a planting, however, has several disadvantages.
One disadvantage of this previously known method for supporting the planting is that the wires can damage the planting, especially when the wires are fastened too tight around the planting. Furthermore, the support wires can result in restricted growth for the planting when the guide wire is positioned too tight as well as distortion of the branches unless the wires are periodically adjusted to compensate for growth.
A still further disadvantage of this previously known method for supporting a transplant planting is that the roots within the root ball oftentimes fail to satisfactorily grow laterally outwardly from the root ball but, instead, remain substantially contained within the root ball itself. When this occurs, root rot of the root ball can occur from over watering of the planting. Furthermore, unless the roots grow sufficiently laterally outwardly from the root ball, the root system for the planting will not adequately support the planting once the support wires are removed.
The present invention provides a combination support and irrigator for a planting which overcomes all of the above-mentioned disadvantages of the previously known devices.
In brief, the device of the present invention comprises a housing having an upper end, a lower end and in which the housing defines an interior chamber. The lower end of the housing is adapted to be supported on a ground support surface.
The housing also includes an opening at its upper end which is dimensioned to circumscribe the trunk of the planting and limit the deflection of the planting trunk and thus support the trunk in a generally upright position. A resilient bumper is optionally provided around the housing opening so that the bumper abuts against the planting trunk and protects the planting trunk from damage from the housing and also permits limited deflection of the planting trunk.
A plurality of stakes extend downwardly from the lower end of the housing, and these stakes are adapted for insertion into the ground support surface thus removably securing the housing to the ground support surface. At least one stake includes a fluid passage extending between a distal end of the stake and the interior chamber of the housing. Consequently, when the interior chamber of the housing is filled with water or other liquids, such as water and fertilizer, the liquid flows from the housing chamber, through the stake and into the ground surface thus nourishing the planting.
Since the stakes are implanted into the ground support surface, the water saturation of the ground surrounding the planting limits the rate of fluid flow from the housing chamber and into the ground. Furthermore, since the liquid from the chamber enters the ground below the ground support surface, evaporation of the liquid after its outflow from the housing is minimized.
Preferably, the housing slopes outwardly from its upper end and towards its lower end so that the lower end of the housing is positioned laterally outwardly from the root ball from the planting. Consequently, as the water or water/fertilizer combination from the housing chamber flows into the ground surrounding the planting, the liquid encourages the lateral outgrowth of the planting roots from the root ball thus enhancing the root system for the planting.